List of iCarly characters
The following is a list of characters on the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly. Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) is a 13-year-old girl (18 in Season 5) who is the star of her own popular web show (helped by her two friends, Sam and Freddie), iCarly. Her birthday is on January 14. She lives with her 26-year-old brother Spencer in the Bushwell Plaza, an apartment in Seattle, and Freddie is a neighbor that lives in the apartment right across the hall. Her father is in the Navy and stationed on a submarine. Carly is known as a local celebrity which sometimes helps her get out of sticky situations, but remains an average teenage girl who never lets fame get to her head. Carly sticks up for Freddie when Sam teases him, and tries to encourage Sam to stay out of trouble. Carly is very aware of Freddie's crush on her, but just shrugs it off for the most part because many other boys have a crush on her, and conversely, many other girls have a crush on him. She is usually a cool-headed person but when annoyed, she tends to act out in a loud voice. Carly is quite intelligent and hates to lie about anything or anyone, implied in the episode iPromise Not to Tell, where she was overtaken by guilt when forced to keep Sam's actions a secret. Carly has very high grades in school and was even offered a scholarship to Briarwood, an elite private school in iMight Switch Schools. Carly is the most mature character on the show and is usually the mediator between Sam and Freddie, though Carly and Sam did get into quarrels where Freddie became their mediator. It is revealed in iWanna Stay with Spencer that Carly has asthma. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Sam (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's blond and obnoxious best friend and co-host of iCarly. Her birthday is on April 17. While she is also best friends with Freddie, she constantly insults and sometimes even physically harms him. Sam always hangs out at Carly's apartment due to staying away from home and her mom. She has a weird family, and about half of them are in jail or parole, and she also owes a lot of money to her friends and always bullies kids like Freddie and Gibby, and also insults any girl who is attracted to Freddie. She has two ex-boyfriends Frankie (from elementary) and Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class). Sam loves eating and will always ask Carly for snacks or food. One of her favorite foods is chili and she had a short job at "Chili My Bowl" so she could have paid back the money she owed Carly and Freddie. She also is a trouble maker and extremely lazy, and in result she has detention most of the time and gets in trouble with Principal Franklin, Mrs. Briggs and once with Mr. Howard, their history teacher. She has a twin sister named Melanie (also portrayed by Jennette McCurdy), who is Sam's polar opposite; they are physically identical, but were separated after birth and developed differently in terms of mentality. In addition, they dress, act, and speak differently (Melanie dresses more traditionally feminine and has a higher-pitched voice). Fredward "Freddie" Benson Freddie (Nathan Kress) is the tech-producer of iCarly. His birthday is on February 4. He is 13 in Season 1 and 14 in Season 2. Freddie speaks in a deeper tone voice in Season 2 due to puberty. He has a huge crush on Carly, although Carly isn't really interested (it has been recently revealed that he's had a crush on her since the 5th grade, and he tells Chuck, an innocent-looking-but-psychotic boy, not to bother with winning her over, hinting that he may have gotten over her). In turn, many other girls have had a crush on him from time to time. He is allergic to bees, and has an over-protective mom that almost dated their doorman Lewbert. While he and Sam are friends, he constantly receives a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical, but usually the former) from her, which makes him uncomfortable around her to the point where he occasionally brings weapons (usually a baseball bat) whenever he hangs out with Sam and Carly. Freddie has had two dates so far; his first date was with Valerie (an iCarly fan), but she just pretended to like him so she could force him to quit iCarly and help her make a better web show. His second date was with a girl named Shannon Mitchell (who actually did have a crush on him, perhaps even bigger than his crush on Carly, as she often stared at him while smiling and making flirty poses, and also sending him tons of love-notes) as a triple-date with Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Reuben, a kid who went to the iCarly group's school and had a crush on Sam, also talked in a language that only Gibby understands. He is friends with Gibby and Jeremy, which is that they all are bullied by Sam, although Freddie usually only has to put up with Sam, and not with other bullies. Freddie also has a friend from "AV Club" named Shane, a cute guy which Carly and Sam fight over, after which he decides that he wants nothing to do with either of them. He is the second most mature character on the show, behind only Carly, and even though she is usually the mediator between him and Sam, whenever Sam fights with Carly, he becomes the mediator. Freddie is impressive in fencing; his ancestors were champions at the sport, and he can also play tennis. Freddie is good friends with Carly's brother Spencer, whom he goes to for advice and tips. Spencer Shay Spencer (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's 26-year older brother and legal guardian. He is an impressive sculptor. His birthday is on November 11. He's included in the bits Wake Up Spencer and iCrush It on the web show. He'll do anything to meet a woman, though he always gets involved with women that can be described as "weirdos". Carly once told him to go to a website called WhyNotDateMe.com. He's also had a relationship with Carly's teacher Ms. Ackerman and former 'Pak-Rat' champion Sasha Striker. He helped a sunshine girl to sell fudge-balls to impress the little girl's single mom. Spencer went to law school for three days; this helped iCarly to get out of a contract selling Tech-foots. Spencer is also the new Pak-Rat champion, beating Sasha Striker's high score. Spencer also became a dentist assistant due from his hero (idol) Harry Joiner, who said he didn't like his sculptures but in truth was jealous of Spencer's excellent ability to build things. He became a drummer of a band called Backflesh but they just took advantage of him and never learned his name. Spencer has had two fish that died because he kept forgetting to feed them. Because of his fish starving, Spencer built an automatic-fish feeder to help him remember to feed his fish. He has a friend Socko that sells him crazy socks, and his enemy is Spanky, a police officer that was also Spencer's cabin mate in camp that always spanked him. Spencer became Lewbert's replacement as the doorman when Lewbert was injured. As a running gag, when ever Spencer fixes something involving electronics, it spontaneously malfunctions, usually either catching fire or falling apart (excluding his arcade games and mini-golf courses). Recurring characters Marissa Benson Mrs. Benson (Mary Scheer)is Freddie's nosy, over-protective and sometimes rude mom. She always treats Freddie like a baby and won't let him have any freedom; she even had a GPS chip put in his head as a toddler, though Freddie does not know. It is said in iGo to Japan that Freddie needs a night-light. She always wants Freddie to be clean, tidy and very well mannered at all times. She even acts like a mom towards Spencer when he has dirty clothes and calls Carly names like "sassy pants" and "missy". She always arranges stuff for Freddie like his Halloween costume and first date. She seems to bring her motherly instinct on Lewbert when he was injured, and almost became Lewbert's girlfriend, but Freddie managed to stop it. She dates weird guys according to Freddie's blog at iCarly.com. She wants Carly to love Freddie and obviously she thinks Carly will. Granddad Shay Granddad (Greg Mullavy) is the paternal grandfather of Spencer and Carly, first seen in iWanna Stay With Spencer. He lives a 90-minute drive away, in Yakima, and he made a quick visit to the Shay apartment after he watched the iCarly webcast where Spencer's hammer fan sculpture went awry, lodging a hammer onto a wall which nearly decapitated Carly. Seeing this as Spencer's irresponsibility as Carly's guardian, Granddad decided to bring Carly to live with him in Yakima. By the end of the episode, he was impressed how Spencer really cared for his little sister, and decided that Carly will remain with him. He and Spencer have an antic of bending back while rubbing their bare tummies with their hands and imitating siren sounds. He also guested briefly in the episode iWant a World Record where he performed a walking handstand (and also wore colorful socks).He is a lawyer and is still upset Spencer didn't become one too. Lewbert Sline Lewbert (Jeremy Rowley)is the mean, nasty doorman of Carly's apartment. He has a big, gross, hideous wart on his cheek and a freaky mom. He is featured on the bit 'Messin' with Lewbert' on iCarly, where they pull pranks on him and tell the viewers what a horrible person he is. He had a romance with Freddie's mom, but didn't last because of his rude personality. He once told Carly and her friends that apartment 13-B was haunted; when the kids went to check it out, they found out that it was not haunted, and that Lewbert had lied to them. Lewbert is overprotective of his lobby and he hates having people in it. Nevel Papperman Nevel (Reed Alexander) is a brilliant 11-year old kid and the main antagonist of the series who reviews internet sites on his website nevelocity.com. He has a crush on Carly, but Carly refused to go out with him, so he got revenge by giving their webshow a bad review. His biggest fear is his mom; shown when Carly told his mother that he had written a bad review of her purely out of spite. That still didn't stop Nevel from trying to ruin iCarly by hacking the site, but Carly called her father's friend, Colonel Morgan, who showed up at Nevel's house and threatened to arrest him for breaking a computer act. T-Bo T-Bo is the proud owner of the Groovie Smoothie, the smoothie store across the street from Carly's apartment. T-Bo is famous for walking around and persuading the people to buy food in the store with food on sticks, such as bagels, fruit, and tacos. Carly goes to T-Bo for a job on her birthday so Spencer can make her new room. Sometimes he can get carried away though, such as getting mean about it, but most like T-Bo and think he's a fun guy. Ridgeway Jr. High School Characters Principal Ted Franklin Ted Franklin (Tim Russ) is the school principal, who is fond of Carly and Freddie. He has also used to seeing Sam in his office to give her detention on a regular basis (despite this, the two seem to be on good terms) but he often is nice to her. Ted himself and his kids are iCarly fans themselves. Like his students, Ted seems to dislike Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard, and the feeling is mutual. He also understands students like Carly and Freddie but doesn't really sympathize with Sam, since she always disrespects him. Francine Briggs Ms. Briggs (Mindy Sterling) is a mean teacher that Carly and her friends like to make fun of and one of Spencer's former teachers during his years in Ridgeway School. She is obsessed with Randy Jackson and has a closet dedicated to him, filled with many pictures, a talking cardboard standee, and assorted Randy Jackson-related merchandise like colognes and the cereal Randy-Yos (when Carly,and Freddie spy on her). Ms. Briggs enjoys playing bagpipes as well as Scottish music and dancing, calling them enriching entertainment, much to the dismay of students who consider them as torture, she also hates Sam and practically likes serving detention like Mr. Howard. Mr. Howard Mr. Howard (David St. James) is a generally horrible teacher and detention moderator. He hates everything-- laughter, children (no matter how nice they are), and even his wife, and everyone at Ridgeway-- including Carly and her friends-- hate him back. He got in trouble with Principal Franklin when he called him a weak, spineless fool. It is unknown if he got fired for doing this. Though he is still injured from the football incident, he is the 'destroyer' of iCarly's 50th webshow spectacular, and he also believes in physical punishment, which is invalid in the school rules. Lauren Ackerman Ms. Ackerman (Jessica Makinson) is the history class teacher and center of the titular episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. She became extremely abusive of her class and hated males when her boyfriend dumped her. She fell for Spencer when she had called him after having argued with Carly when the latter defended Freddie from Lauren's arguments. When Spencer and Lauren began dating, she began treating the class very nicely, like canceling class for ice skating to even serving them with caramel apples, as well as giving daily gifts to Spencer. After Spencer saw Lauren's possessiveness and paranoia, he breaks up with her and Lauren hated the class once more, even automatically failing Carly for an exam since her brother dumped her. Lauren was finally arrested by the police for illegally downloading 500 songs for the PearPod she gave to Spencer, as she said so herself in an iCarly webcast which Carly had set up to stop the teacher's ill manners. Gibby Gibson Gibson "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson (Noah Munck) is the other stereotypical bullied kid (with only a few friends who are all similarly classified as "weirdos" by the rest of the students), who is fond of doing things without a shirt on; he usually, but not always, takes it off (which is one of the running gags of the show). He likes spelling bees and Ryan Seacrest. He has fallen victim to a Texas wedgie twice. He first appeared in iDream of Dance where he runs into Sam's dream in his boxers saying, "Am I late for the test?" to which Sam replies, "Get out of here Gibby, this is my nightmare!". He also goes shirtless in iMight Switch Schools, when he plays mini golf in the Shay apartment. In iWin a Date, it is revealed that he is attracted on a girl named Shannon Mitchell, who has a crush on Freddie. Gibby took off his shirt once again in the Cheesecake Warehouse, to dance on the table to impress Shannon. Behind Freddie, Gibby is Sam's second-favorite target for insulting. She once tried to force Gibby's foot into his mouth, compelling him to do the feat that can only be done by Benji, who is guesting for iCarly but backed out due to a Plain White T autograph signing "has" to go to. Jeremy (Germy) Jeremy (Nathan Pearson) is a sickly kid who is also known as "Germy" because he has been constantly sneezing and coughing since first grade. Like Freddie, he is also fascinated with electronics. When Freddie left iCarly temporarily Jeremy became the new tech producer but continuously sneezed (on the lens) during production. When Jeremy himself left, Freddie had resumed his post as the team's permanent tech producer. He was also used to torture Nevel to try to get him to admit he liked iCarly. He didn't succeed on the account that Nevel offered him more money then Carly, Sam, and Freddie offered him. Yet, he was ponly bluffing to let him go. Wesley Wesley (Colin Spensor) is one of Freddie's friends. He is very skilled in the art of beatboxing which he frequently does, (to other people's annoyance) shown most notably during the iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular in the episode iGot Detention when Sam gets detention and they are forced to do their show in detention. He plays a part in distracting Mr. Howard, the teacher in charge of the detention in which he starts beatboxing into the P.A. When the teacher goes down to investigate, Wesley lobs him with water balloons while disguised in a paper bag mask. "Rip Off" Rodney Rodney is a part of the gold club of detention due from selling high priced stuff at Ridgeway school. He once sold fake hall passes, but got caught due to the fact that he spelled 'hall' with only one 'l'. He appeared on iCarly's 50th webshow spectacular in detention selling 2 burritos for 6 bucks, which 'do not contain quality meat.' He also traded Cuttlefish concert tickets to Sam for her iCarly T-shirt which Carly made for Sam on their 5th friendship anniversary. He also gets arrested a lot. Category:ICarly characters ICarly